


I was trained as a youth (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "I Shipped, d'you see, in a Revenue Sloop" (hornpipe) from Ruddigore by Gilbert and Sullivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was trained as a youth (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I was trained, when a youth, as a pilot bold  
At Space Acad-a-mee  
Lieutenant was my grade  
Very dashing in my braid  
To Kairos then they posted me, to Kairos posted me  
Promotion followed quickly and a captain I was made  
Yet on thrills remained hell-bent  
I thought "enough's enough"   
For I knew I was hot stuff  
So I upped and stole a ship, and went  
I stole a ship and went.

A deserter now, I got mixed up  
In other people's wars  
I was running contraband  
Just for fun, you understand  
My hotshot flying gave them pause  
My flying gave them pause  
When Andromeda invaded a new tactic was required  
I assumed a bogus rank  
Then I boarded Liberator  
Met my crewmates sometime later  
Klegg's troops we did outflank, don't you think?  
Klegg's troops we did outflank.

Now I fly this spacecraft so superb  
Across the gal-a-xee  
No ship can emulate her  
And her autonavigator  
Is great for handbrake turns, happily  
Is great for handbrake turns  
At times upon the flight deck we've a frank exchange of views  
You'd enjoy the repartee  
But when Avon's calibrating  
And when Vila's irritating  
Why, Zen responds to me, don't you see, Zen responds to me.


End file.
